A Bitter Tale
by SleepingDragonette
Summary: Remus Lupin had been cursed ever since he was a child. He lost his innocence, and his childhood was destroyed because of a monster... And what happened to him was a bitter tale...


The last rays of sunlight were disappearing over the horizon; higher and higher he swung, he was exhilarated, he could feel the air fly around him ruffling his hair and ready to burn his eyes if he dared open them. He was free; he was flying and he was free, and nothing else mattered.

Part of him thought of his mother and how she'd told him not to stay out after sunset, but he didn't want to leave yet; the park was empty and his mother was at home and he was all alone and he was free; this moment was perfect and nothing could possibly change that. 'Except for mum who is exactly two blocks away and could storm here any moment' part of him thought, but he discarded the thought immediately and continued swinging cheerfully..

The place was steeped in total darkness when he finally got off the swing, thinking that if he didn't go home soon his mother would be most likely to murder him.

He started strolling casually in the moon light headed in the direction of his home. He looked up at the inky blue sky and saw a perfect pearly white orb centered right in the middle of the sky..

'A full moon,' he thought to himself. Had he been any other kid in the neighborhood, he wouldn't have given the matter much thought. But he wasn't any other kid, and he knew exactly what a full moon meant.

Being a seven year old, Remus Lupin was perfectly capable of overlooking the darker, more sinister aspects of any situation and staying positive and optimistic no matter what. 'There's no way a werewolf could come here,' he reassured himself ,'but it wouldn't exactly cheer mum up to know that I'd been out alone after dark during a full moon,' he thought as he continued walking.

He was just five houses away from his own when he saw it. A massive pile of fur was left on the ground abandoned. 'Mother would kill you if she knew you went near an unknown object on your own,' a small, more cautious part of him thought, but he ignored the warning and approached the furry thing.

He picked up a thin twig from the ground and poked the pile of fur with it; it twitched. 'Are you a dog?' he whispered, 'did your owner leave you out here?' he proddedd the creature again.

He felt the air rush around him as though he was on the swing again, but then he found himself hitting the ground forcefully, and he let out a wail of agony that seemed to fill the air and resonate all over the place. He then sensed something razor sharp pierce the skin of his right foot and the ground beneath him appeared to be moving as he was pulled into the nearby bushes. He remembered his mother's numerous warnings on what to do if ever he was faced with a similarly dangerous situation and he tried to scream again, but no voice came out of his throat. Tears were flooding his eyes and his insides were filled with dread as he tried to figure out what was happening.

'This can't be a werewolf. It can't be. It just can't.' he thought fiercely. 'It is not possible that the only time I've ever been out during a full moon I'll come across a werewolf. It can't be, life can't be like that,' he tried to calm himself down.

Suddenly, he felt the earth's movment stop and he opened his eyes which he'd closed so many moments ago. The thing had dragged him deep into the bushes, and he could no longer see the sky or the moon or anything else for the matter.

Out of no where he felt something -the creature- leap onto him and his body sunk into the ground under its massive weight. He then was aware of its hot breath on his face and neck; it smelled awful, like nothing he'd smelt before. 'But no,' he thought to himself; he'd smelled something like that before when he'd passed the slaughter-house once with his father.

He felt its pointed fangs connect with his skin, and then he experienced a pain beyond any pain he'd ever felt or even imagined he'd ever feel. He heard a crunch and knew that what caused the sound were the bones of his shoulder as they broke.

He let out an agonized, heart-wretching shriek as the pain intensified, and his limbs started flailing feebly in an atempt to throw the beast off, but all the force he could muster in his tiny body was no match to that of the attacking beast.

Abruptly, he felt the weight of the wolf lift off of him and heard it retreat quickly. To his complete dismay, the pain didn't dissapppear along with the thing that caused it, his body continued to ache unbearably long after any voice of the beast had dissolved into the night. His whole body felt as though it was being submerged in this unimaginable pain, there wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt, his brain was unable to comprehend what was happening to him.

He continued to scream as loudly as he could, given what just happened to him; he tried to move but knew that he would in no way be able to do so. Soon, his voice grew weaker and weaker until all that could be heard of him were faint , muffled sobs. Soon after, he felt all the strength left within him leave his body, his sobs halted, his eyes closed, and he was pulled into a different kind of darkness..


End file.
